


Coffee for Rex

by king_arthur_ii



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_arthur_ii/pseuds/king_arthur_ii
Summary: There's a man who frequents the Moonlight Diner on Dath-maan. He loves the coffee there and enjoys the company of the other regulars. However, there's something other than coffee that he's looking for.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Coffee for Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Between RotS and NH era.  
> Short fic, it might not be v good but it's a darn sight better than the last Star Wars fic I posted lmao (since deleted). Inspiration took me at like 10 pm yesterday and I just wrote. Enjoy :)

**In the Dath-maan Moonlight Diner,** the air was dusty, yet the atmosphere was not desolate. Friends chatted quietly over cups of juice and various other beverages, their voices mingling with the other sounds of the diner. A rusty, old radio droid sat peacefully in the corner creaking out old Coruscant jazz hits. A cloth squeaked as it was dragged back and forth across the shiny, silver countertop of the bar. A young Zabrak man called out cheerfully to the bartender for another mug of Gatalentan tea. His girlfriend smiled at him and sipped her own drink. The bartender, an Iktochi woman by the name of Tarnae, waved at the young customer on her way past him and smiled to herself, walking around the counter to prep his drink. She hitched up her long, brown skirt as she waited for the mug to fill and sized up the gentleman sitting at the bar in front of her. She knew the man well. He was a frequent customer and came by the diner several days a week to chat with the other regulars and pass the time over a coffee.

‘This is good coffee!’ the man exclaimed, setting down his mug and wiping his mouth with the back of his weather-beaten hand. An older gentleman who was sat a few seats down the bar glanced up from his holo-crossword and chuckled.

‘You always say that Rex, ya dummy. Doesn’t matter what coffee’s being served ya, ya always say the same darn thing.’ He shook his head, smiling to himself.

The man known as Rex shrugged at his friend’s claim and said simply, ‘As long as it’s coming out of a Moonlight Diner mug, it’s good coffee to me.’ He added, humorously, ‘what does a battered old geezer like me know about the finer points of coffee anyway.’ He paused to make sure he had in fact run out of coffee, then abruptly outstretched his mug towards Tarnae with the air of an excitable child waiting to be picked up by its mother. Tarnae considered her customer for a split second then snorted, half-incredulous, and affectionately snatched the mug from his hand. Rex chuckled at his assumed, apparent comedic ability. He was content for now. Tarnae wasn’t satisfied with his half-arsed upbeat facade, however, and prepared herself for the question that she knew was inevitably going to be fired her way before Rex left the diner that day.

Appropriately, the radio droid in the far corner switched its tune to something a little more melancholy, as if it had programming advanced enough to read the room in that manner. The bartender sighed to herself while she poured the milk in the swirling drink. Iktochi were known primarily for their  powers of precognition and telepathy. Tarnae was not particularly strong in this field - not all Iktochi were. But they all had those abilities to some extent and Rex knew this.

Tarnae liked to reach into the near future with her mind on a couple of mornings a week to prepare herself for any trouble coming her way. This was a woman who loved her job. The diner was a bright spot for a lot of the local people who lived in a galaxy full of threat and strife. If anything was going to happen to her diner, Tarnae wanted to know about it in advance. She didn't need her abilities to know that Rex would ask her again today but her vision had predicted it anyway.

Ever since the first time that Rex had broached the topic of her future sight with her, she’d tried her hardest to help him find what he was looking for but she just wasn't powerful enough to be that detailed with her visions. He understood, but Tarnae could see that he was desperate and promised him that she would keep trying from time to time.

Sighing again, expecting the question to enter the space between them at any moment, she slid the mug of coffee back over the sparkly clean counter towards Rex.

'Tarnae?' Rex began, his voice faltering. He wasn't meeting her eyes, instead staring deeply into the dark, brown coffee in front of him. Tarnae waited patiently for him to continue. She hoped she was masking her pity with a fairly neutral expression.

'Have you seen anything lately?'

'Look, Rex-' she began, but he continued hurriedly.

'Anything at all, she's a Togruta, her skin is orange, mainly-'

'-Rex, I know-'

'-her montrals are white and blue and she carries two blue-'

'Rex!'

The clone's voice cut out abruptly and his hand slammed down on the countertop. A couple of the other patrons looked around curiously but Tarnae waved them off. 'Rex,' she said, quieter this time, 'I know. And I promise you I am trying but you know the limits of my powers and what I can achieve.' Rex refused to meet her troubled gaze.

'If she's as tough as you say she is then I'm sure she's still out there. You  _ will  _ find her.'

Rex sat for a moment, absorbing his friend's words. He was silent, then replied gruffly.

'Good. I've been waiting on that Jedi for a bloody long time.'


End file.
